Runaway
by Imthatmystery
Summary: Katherine had always bargained for her freedom. It's just what she did, ever since Klaus started looking for her...though usually she'd failed, ending up in the same place she'd started. Though this time the exchange was simple: Caroline for her freedom. That was it. Now, that was an offer she couldn't refuse. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year...one full year since Caroline started running, from Klaus of all people. It was strange, as if she felt some kind of satisfaction from being able to not even be traced for an entire year, and especially when he was trying, so-so hard to find her, well atleast thats the information she'd constantly get from Elena's Emails, that kept her informed.

Caroline knew that to start with he looked all over Rome, Paris and Tokyo...the places he had offered to take her. Though, eventually he'd realised that she wasn't so stupid. Going to any of them places was like giving herself up, something of which she was not prepared to do. Caroline _didn't _want to see him, hence why she'd ran away in the first place. Though it'd been a year since running away, ofcource Caroline remembered why she decided to leave the small town of Mystic Falls, and hopefully Klaus, forever.

He said that he would never hurt her, Caroline remembered exactly what happened like it was yesterday.

Caroline was looking for Klaus a fateful Monday night, desperately trying to find him, she needed to find him. Who else would help save Stefans life? He was the _only flipping one_ who's blood stopped a vampire dying from a werewolf bite, and Caroline hated it. She hated how she had to constantly beg him to save her, and her friends, lives. In was the most frustrating thing ever.

To be fair, Caroline was in a good mind not to even bother. Stefan was the one wondering round the woods at midnight on a full moon. Granted, how was he supposed to know that a new werewolf had come to town? He wasn't. Though now Caroline had to go beg Klaus to save Stefan, and it just wasn't fair.

She was at his house, screaming his name over and over until finally, he came down the stairs, walking slowly. He had a smirk, as if he was exspecting her, "Caroline!" He'd said in a welcoming way, almost as if he was trying to be over-friendly, or sarcastic, she couldn't really place a word to how he was acting. All she knew is that it was odd. "To what do I owe the pleasure, love?" He asked her, the smirk remaining on him the entire time.

"Stefan has been bit by a werewolf. He needs your blood" She told him bluntly, not exactly in the mood to beat around the bush, and even if she was it wasn't like she had time to do so. Stefan needed Klaus' blood, and fast. It was essential. "Oh..." Klaus began, trailing off, leaning on the banister of the stairs, lazily. For a split second, Caroline was considering punching some urgency into this infuriating Vampire. Though she quickly reminded herself that he was an Original Vampire, she was just a Newbie. There was no point even starting a fight with him, not when there was literally zero chance of winning.

"As you know I'd be happy to give Stefan my blood. Though I do have a few...minor requests." Klaus told her. He had came to the bottom of the stairs, and slowly circled around her, but Caroline stayed still, almost like a statue, just stairing forward.

"What requests?" Caroline asked, trying her best to stand her ground, refusing to stutter from nerves. "I promise that I will cure Stefan, and I will also cure any other friends that happen to get bitten by a wolf. I'll never hurt you, or any of your friends." Klaus told her, and finally stopped circling her, he was close to her, to close for Caroline's liking. As she stepped back she causiously looked him up and down, narrowing her pretty eyes, ever so slightly, out of suspicion. It was sweet, in a bizarre way.

"And your requests? What's in it for _you_? There's always something in it for you." He had an irregular smile after she said that. "Oh, not much. Only a chance, love" He told her, lloking at her dazed exspression. "Well that's surprised you, hasn't it? What I want is for you to actually go with me around the world, to live life to the full, with me. And if after ten years, you still hate me, then fine, walk away, be with Tyler. I'll carry on helping you _and _your friends" He told her, exsplaining the terms of the deal he wanted her to make, trying to make it an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Ten years? Years?" Caroline questioned, outraged that he'd even thought she would accept. "That's nothing for a vampire, love, you should know that. It will ten years to see the world properly anyway" He exsplained, trying to make her understand the adventures he was offering her, woundering why she would ever think about not going, about staying in a small town her entire life, being bored.

"And if I say no?" Caroline questioned,raising her eyebrows and leaning her head, slightly to the side, challenging him. "Well, I guess you don't mind Stefan dying then." He told her, still smirking, backing away. Whilst turning around to enter another room he shouted over his shoulder "Send me an invite to his funeral?" Then began to walk away. Just like that, he was walking away. Although Caroline couldn't see it, a smirk still remained on his face. He knew Caroline would never let someone close to her die if she had a choice.

Surprise. That was the first thing Caroline felt. She thought as soon as she rejected his offer, he would quit playing stupid games with her and just give up. The fact that he didn't showed just how serious he was about it all. Then she felt annoyance, knowing that she would just have to accept his stupid offer if she wanted her friend to live to see another day. 'I need to choose my battles' She'd thought to herself, in realisation. There was no way _that_ was a very good battle to fight, she had to just follow him and grovel. That was the only way, it was only ten years of her life. So what? Caroline tried to convince herself that it was no big deal, though she knew it was a lie. Then a third emotion compleatly washed over her and took over.

Mischief. If she couldn't win, then _neither would he_. All she had to do was trick him, tell Klaus she'll go, wait for him to cure Stefan, and make a run for it, she could find Katherine! Katherine had been running from Klaus for years, she'll know how its done, though Caroline wasn't really sure if he'd go to the extremes of chasing her, it was still worth hiding for a while. Though it wasn't the ideal situation, she didn't want to give in, the lengths she would go to for pride.

After getting the idea, she knew exactly what she had to do, and did it well. Caroline ran into the room Klaus was in, and acted as if she rapidly had a change of heart. "I'm sorry! Yes, I'll go travel the world with you, really. But please, just help Stefan." She asked him, making sure her voice had a hint of desperation to it, but she made sure not to over act, and give it all away. "Very well then. Let's go cure Stefan. Then, you should pack. I'll pick you up at eight AM tomorrow, no time to loose." He told her, smiling.

They left to go to Stefans, and as promised, he cured Stefan, and even gave them a small amount of his blood, incase they ran into other emergencies. When he had gone, Caroline quickily exsplained everything to them, including the plan.

Their reactions were all varied, ofcource, yet they all came to the conclusion that finding Katherine was her best bet, if running was truly what she wanted. Daman gave Caroline Katherines number, they talked for a while, and Katherine finally agreed to help her, to let Caroline _join_ her.

Caroline left a note for her mum, telling her that she was going, and the less she knew, was definatally the better, that way her mum would not be complelled to tell information to Klaus. It was for the best.

Now, dear readers, you understand exactly what happened.

You will understand why Klaus isn't a particularly happy bunny.

**A/N So this may seem really rushed, it's kinda a prologue, but I just couldn't stop writing, and although I wanted to include more things, such as the letter she wrote for her mum, and her phone call with Katherine ext, its also important to get to the good stuff. It really does get better after this chapter...if you could even call it that. **


	2. Being Found

Now, we get back to where the story first started. Caroline's year anniversary of running from Klaus, the most powerful vampire in existence. Not that she didn't have any help, she had plenty...especially from Elena. Though it wasn't exsteamily fun being on the run, Caroline couldn't deny that it gave her excitement, especially since Klaus apparently was turning half the world apart, trying to find her location. He'd come back to Mystic Falls allot, to see if Caroline was there, and constantly talked to all Caroline's friends about whether they'd seen her. He was putting allot of effort into finding her, and was always so close...too close.

Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew that eventually he would find her- to be honest she was surprised that she made it this far without being caught, which was now her greatest fear. Katherine constantly told her horror stories about Klaus, and what he did to her the time he found her- Katherine was stuck with him, he even made her take her sunlight braclet off and stand by a window. God knows the torture he'd probably do to Caroline when he found her, and that terrified her.

"Morining" Caroline said to Katherine, making toast in their rented apartment. "You're cherpy today. Finally realised it's been an entire year an you're still alive? I'm surprised to..." Katherine sniggered in her usual snippy voice, though Caroline wasn't going to let Katherine get her down this morning, it was too much of a special day. She had succeded an entire year on the run!

"No reply? Hmm- I must be wrong then. Maybe you're so quiet because you're worried he's getting desperate now, and wants to find you soooooo badly that he's just killed everyone you know and love?" Katherine fired at her teasingly when she didn't reply the first time. Now that got to her. Katherine did have a point, and it terrified her. It was strange, usually her and Katherine could stand each other, yet Katherine was in an evidentially bad mood today. "Cut it out" Caroline bluntly replied, giving her the evil eyes. "Hit a nerve there? I'm just trying to prepair you for the inevitable" Katherine told her, whilst smirking. "Must be off- don't wait up" Katherine said, in a suspicious smiling voice, and left. "Not that I would" Caroline mumbled quietly after Katherine had slammed the door on her way out.

Caroline smiled, and decided the best thing to do was read some E-Mails, then go shopping. She made her way to her laptop and sat down, then came the bad news. Elena's news.

_Caroline,_

_CODE RED, CODE RED! He's onto you, knows you're in New York and has made the connection that you and Katherine are together, that means double the chance of finding you. GET OUT AS SOON AS YOU READ THIS, THE SOONER THE BETTERAND DITCH KATHERINE. You're much better off without her and if he finds her, she WILL sell you out. Leave as soon as you read this, don't tell anyone where you are- including me this time. Infact, get out of America all together. Go to a random Island, or something, I don't know. Email me when you're safe._

_Elena x_

This was warning enough for Caroline. She quickily got up and decided to pack, not much, only one small suitcase. Quickily she decided to go somewhere like Australia, it was warm. Or Canada, Klaus knew all too well that she loved the sun, so he wouldn't suspect her going anywhere cold. If she really wanted to get somewhere he'd never check she could go to Norway, that was freezing! Her mind was all over the place, and Caroline no longer had Katherine to keep her stable. Though it is bad that she won't have Katherine to help her anymore, it was more dangerous with than without her now. Now Klaus knew they were together, he'd make her a deal, and Katherine would just sell her out, as if they were never there for each other. Her selfishness, it made her a liability, not just to her but to herself! What if Klaus tricked Katherine, and got them both? It's just a disaster waiting to happen.

Little did she know, it was happening, she was being sold out. She didn't even know it yet.

Meanwhile, Katherine walked into the Cafe she'd agreed to meet Klaus at on the phone. She looked around the crowded place before seeing him and sitting down on his table. "Klaus, wonderful to see you, as always" Katherine said, the sarcasm of her voice overflowing. She felt good for once, she had leverage over him, the information he needed to catch Caroline. He couldn't kill her, she was perfectly safe!

"I've never been one for time wasting, you of all people are aware of that. Tell me where she is now and I might just spere you your life" He told her. Katherine looked him up and down slowly, he was clearly tired, probably had countless sleepless nights trying to look for her, she could see the frustration in his eyes. "What's stopping me from leaving? I've bonded with Caroline, whats stopping me from leaving her, and protecting her from you?" He rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for mind games. "Please, Katerina, you are far too selfish." He told her, not even bothering to enternatin the possibility of her doing self sacrifice. She wants out of Klaus' chase list, and the only way to do that was to give him the person at the top of it.

"I really have bondered with Caroline" She confessed openly, not feeling weak at all as she said it. "I don't want her to be killed, or tortured...which if you ask me is far worse." Katherine said. Though she didn't want any of these things happening to her ally, she would still let them happen, it'd be the 'Katherine Piece' thing to do, sacrifice your friend in the name of yourself. Yet, it would still be reassuring to know that Caroline would not have to go through what she herself had gone through.

"I'd never hurt her that way, not Caroline" He admitted, finding it odd that he was confessing these things to Katherine of all people! Then again, she'd give Caroline up easilier if she knew this information, that Caroline wouldn't be severly hurt. Though, something he failed to mention to Katherine is that Caroline would pay for running, so that she would never do it again- ever. He'd gotten a few things in mind.

As a reaction to what Klaus said, she got a piece of pen and paper from her hand bag, quickily scribbling down something barely legible. You'd think that with 500 years she would have a chance to improve her handwriting. "This is our apartments address, her favourite places to shop...everything you'll need to find her. But first, you must promise me my freedom, after all I'm not big on being double crossed" Katherine sang light-heartedly, almost as if she wasn't taking this deal remotely seriously. "Yes, yes I promise." He told her, in a bored voice, his hand outstretched for the piece of paper, desperate to find out the location of his sweet Caroline. That was all that was truly important.

Swiftly, Katherine placed the piece of paper in his hand...it was almost symbolic. It was so extraordinary to Katherine that after all these years of running from the oh-so-dangerous Klaus, the key to getting her freedom was by telling him where a weak vampire was? It almost made her loose some respect for him, the fact that he was so love obsessed, yet she didn't even care that much. All that mattered was her freedom, who cares how she got it? Katherine certainly didn't, not very much anyway. "Well, I'd love to stay. But I've got a choice now" Katherine said smugly, then rapidly left, intending not to see this hybrid again...ever.

Klaus rolled his eyes at Katherines attempt at a dramatic leave, thinking of how pathetic it was that she always had to have the last word. Sighing, he got up and scanned the piese of paper, only just being able to read it. He decided his best bet was to go to Carolines apartment, and wait outside of it, just waiting for her to come out...then SNAP, take her quickily by surprise. It'd be easy, all of this, all of the chasing down would finally be worth it- everything would be alright again. Everything.

Caroline had just finished packing, going as quickily as she could, though she didn't really want to. What Caroline really wanted was to stay _put_ after making such a good life for herself in New York, and not have to run again. The truth was, every day that she'd spent on the run she slowly got more and more like Katherine. More cunning and manipulative, many people would say that was a strength, though not Caroline.

As Caroline was pondering on this she rolled her eyes, scolding herself for being in such deep though. Swiftly, Caroline made her way to her door, dragging her heavy suitcase along with her. Just as she opened the doory, she didn't know. She didn't know her life was about to change, this whole game of cat and mouse would be over...though how'd she know. After all, it was a surprise.

"Hello, Caroline" Klaus said, when she'd fully opened the door. Before she could do anything he suddenly snapped her neck.

And everything went black.

**A/N Okie so I'm just going to say it, I'm working on the next chapter right now, and this is my first crack at a proper romance, and I feel so awkward when writing it. If the next chapter comes out slightly strange please don't hate me...haha **** but I promise I will try my best and hopefully get it up for later tonight...tomorrow night at the latest. And Cheers to al the people that reviewed/followed/favourited this story: D **


	3. Waking Up

Dizzy.

That was the only way Caroline could possibly describe how she felt. It was so...odd. She had never had her neck snapped before, and it was definitely a bizarre experience. It took her a few moments to work out what happened...then she remembered how she got her neck snapped, and realised where she was. Caroline was lying on some settee, in some place she'd never been before, though it obviously belonged to Klaus.

Speaking of Klaus, where was he? Caroline quickly shook off the dizziness and stood up, looking around the room. Using vampire speed she went to the door, though it was locked...naturally. For a minute Caroline was considering knocking the door down, though decided it was not worth it. It'd make too much of a noise, giving Klaus a warning that she would leave. He would quickly hurry to the exit of the house and then what? She would have to confront him sooner!

Though, she was never one to give up. So Caroline came to the conclusion that she may as well try to escape, if she fails...so what. Things could not possibly be any worse, could they? Caroline smirked to herself, congratulating herself on the intense bravery she was showing, and stepped back, mentally prepairing herself to bang the door down and run, when she saw the doorknob turn, making her freeze in her spot with shock. Though she wanted to run back to the settee and pretend that she was still passed out, the fear was overtaking her, making Caroline unable to move. She knew it was Klaus, she just knew it! Who else would it be? She just stood there, helpless, as Klaus unlocked the door and walked in.

"Caroline, I see you're awake." He told her with a smirk, as if he thought nothing of what was happening, nothing of Caroline leaving, and him having to treck around the world and back, to get her. For a moment, she almost bought his act 'Maybe he doesn't want much trouble' Caroline tried to convince herself, though she was never one to be in denial. Klaus followed her, he was constantly hot on her tracks for a year. What was she thinking? If he didn't want trouble, he simply would not have taken her.

Then, Caroline had came to realisation...he took her. How could he possibily think he had the right to do that? Forgetting all about her fear, as adrenaline kicked in- Caroline decided to scream, to shout, and to make a fuss, hoping that would change his mind somehow. Make him realise she was way more trouble than she'd ever be worth.

"Klaus, WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU STALKER FREAK! I'm not actually kidding, you will be sorry if you don't let me go...like, now." Caroline screamed angriy, and then settled down for a second, satisfied with her outburst.

He stood there for a moment, tempted to laugh in disbelief. Was she an idiot? He'd caught her...the game was over. If she thought that she was a match for him at that moment, oh she was wrong. He was wondering for a second whether to tell her how wrong she was, though impulse got the better of him.

He used Vampire and pinned Caroline to the wall, and talked to her in a calm and tolerant, yet somehow aggressive voice. "I don't know if you've clocked on." He began, making her shiver, without even realising what she was doing. "But you're _mine_ now. You became mine for ten years when you made that deal- but you became mine forever once you ran away from it. You can make this hard for yourself by screaming, but I think you'd prefer the easy way. Either way I'm not letting you leave." He'd told her, smirking the entire time, waiting to see the look on her face when she'd realised she was beaten.

That look never came, though he'd felt a duty to make it hurry along. "Do you understand?" He'd asked, to which he got no responce. Klaus rolled his eyes at her obvious stubbornness, not in the best mood at the moment for it. All he wanted was for her to give him the right answer. "Answer me." He stated, moving further into her...if that was even possible. "I understand" She whispered, eyes dropped. He'd nodded, and backed away from her, going to the centre of the room.

"Klaus..." She said, in a softer way than before, slyly thinking to herself a new tactic to getting him to let her free. "Yes?" He asked her, harshly snapping. "I'm defiantly not trying to be rude, or anything. But why'd you take me, and care...why do you want me here?" She asked, breathing slowly after the end of that mini-speach that she'd given.

Now that was something he could easily answer, and she probably knew the answer too. Though how could he tell her? How could he tell her that even after all she'd done to him Caroline had the same hold over him that she had one year ago? How could he tell her that maybe, secretly he'd wanted her to leave, so that he could keep her forever? It just wasn't really in his nature to do that, though he would happily admit that he still had some feelings for her, though he could not tell her just how strong they were, or she would surely use them against him.

"You know why Caroline, I honestly don't think it's healthy to be playing so many games with each other. Anyway, I don't like being double crossed." He'd told her whilst turning around, to walk away. When he'd opened the door to leave he turned back around "You'd to well to remember that...before any escape plans are made" He warned her before closing the door and leaving.

She could hear him lock the door behind himself. Of course, now she was stuck in this stupid boring room without even a TV in.

She wondered how to make time go faster, staring at the clock, and wishing there was something to do to get this boredom away. Quickily she reached for her pocket, trying to locate her phone, yet naturally, Klaus had taken it from her to make sure she didn't contact anyone for help, telling them where she was. Though its not like she knew where she was. She should have known he wouldn't have let her keep her phone. Then it dawned on her, that she would never be able to go back to her ordinary life, ever. She was stuck with someone she despised. And she was stuck for...quite a while.

One full hour since Klaus' outburst, or the incident as Caroline preferred to refer to it in her mind, and Caroline was bored. That was the only way she could describe it. That entire hour she was just staring at the clock, fidgeting, and idly waiting for time to go by.

In all honesty, the boredom made her want to see Klaus open the door, as annoying and stalkerish as he was, atleast Klaus was some form of company, though she would never admit that to him. Even the idea of confessing that she would rather spend time with him that just sitting around, trying to imagine pointless ways of escaping that she knew would never work, yet still wanted to try, was just stupid in her mind. There was one thing she was keeping in this situation and that was her pride, yet she couldn't help but wish he's just walk in...

Just as she was casually thinking about the fact that she may want Klaus to suddenly appear, she heard the doorknob turn, and froze in fear, just like she did the last time he'd came in.

"So have you had some time to cool off?" He'd asked her in that smug voice. God, Caroline wanted to punch him, hard. "Me? Why'd I need time to 'cool off'?" She'd asked, mimicking his outrageous phrase. "It was you who went all crazy on me! It was you!" She told him, screaming irrationally was obviously not going to get her point across, yet it certainly did help with her frustration.

"I wasn't angry." He told her firmly, as it was true. "I was just stating facts, and getting you to calm down. You know how it is, love, when you go all crazy" Oh now that was patronizing. "Stating facts?" Caroline said in a cold, distant voice. Trying to get her head around what he's just said.

"You said I was yours, Klaus. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a God-Damn object." She told him, her eyes full of poison, ready to snap at him at any time. "I've certainly noticed" Klaus told her, looking at Caroline up and down- definatally making her feel even more uneasy. "I think you should seriously consider..." Caroline began, whilst standing up from the settee and folding her arms "Whether your face can adequately deflect a frying pan" She'd continued humourlessly, though he laughed.

He couldn't deny that it was very funny, the way she said it...he had almost mistook her outrage for sarcasm, though he couldn't do that for very long, as her serious face became more and more obvious. "Really, I'd have thought you'd of learnt by now" He sang to her, mildly amused at the situation, trying to use the comedy of it all to suppress his own anger at her for leaving him in the first place. "Learnt what?" She'd mumbled, anger slowly leaving her system, and being replaced by self-pity.

"Learnt that this will get you nowhere..." He began. Then it came. Caroline did not exspect him to do what he did next, to use his vampire speed to knock her over back onto the settee, he was ontop of her. For a moment Caroline just looked at him, wishing to deny the sparks that she just didn't want to admit to feeling, though they were there. They would always be there.

"Now, Caroline, as beautiful as you are...I do not like being double crossed, and as special as you are..." He'd began whilst getting off of her. "Keep trying to get me to set you free, it won't get you anywhere" He'd informed her, to which she narrowed her eyes and reluctantly nodded. "I get it, I get it" He nodded and swiftly turned around ready to leave again.

"Wait!" she'd shouted, before even realising what she was doing. He froze, curiously turning his head. "Yes, Caroline?" Her knees quickily went weak, him saying her name was indescribeable, almost supernatural...it was odd. Her heart wasn't even surpassed to be beating, as she was a vampire. She wasn't meant to be alive...everything about nature meant that she should be dead, as she and him were both obominations to nature itself. Yet how come, when her heart wan't even meant to be beating, did it just speed up as her said her name so softly?

"It's boring, I'm bored without you here. Will you just stay...please?" She asked him, with that same sweet smile she usually used to get what she wanted. Though now it was different, she'd wanted him. Not to distract him, not to make a deal with him (such as one hybrid in exchange for one date) but to simply spend some time with him. He smiled to himself. Oh, what a wish come true.

Now, he was fully turned around, staring calmly at her...trying to pretend he wasn't happy. "If this is some kind of trick, for your free-" She cut him off, before he could even finish his paranoid sentence. "No trick, not this time. Promis" She assured him kindly. "Now please sit down before I kill myself out of boredom." He smiled at her last comment. Well there was the Caroline he knew and, maybe- just maybe, loved.

Meanwhile, they were all gathered round in the Salvatore residence, with Elena a Bonnie panicking, like they never had been before. "Bonnie, maybe theres a spell...or something" Elena suggested for the millionth time, pacing around, shaking her head...just shocked. Klaus gave them a call, smugly telling them that he'd finally found Caroline, and not to bother to contact her anymore. It was a disaster.

"You've already suggested that Elena. Don't worry, if theres a way to save Vampire Barbie, Bonnie-the-teenage-witch will find it." Damon teased her, wrapping his arms sweetly around her, though she'd pushed him off in annoyance "Can you stop teasing, just for once...Carolines with Klaus. We can't even imagine what he'll do to her" She began with her lectures, everyone knew how that would end up. She would get herself all stressed again. Terrifired over what would happen if she lost Caroline aswell.

"I'VE GOT A PLAN!" Bonnie screamed, a little too loud, making Stefan crindge. Bonnie ripped a page out of the magic book, getting excited over the idea of getting Caroline back. "Could you of gotten the idea alittle quieter maybe?" Damon snapped, hitting his ears after Bonnies suddern outburst.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, interested in how Bonnie could get there friend back, as he was under the impression that they would never get to see her again. "Ok..." Bonnie started, preparing to tell them the bitter yet sweet news.

"There's an enchantment..." Bonnie began, ready to tell them exactly how they can get Caroline back...

**A/N**** Ohh, cliffie! So this is meant to be a kinda sweet chapter? I don't even know if I'm honest. If anyone wants to help with this kinda thing and be my BETA or something that'd be great **** I think I'm just really nervous about all of this, but it's kinda fun to do something different once in a while. It's a pretty long chapter, so yeah. I hope you liked it way more than I did. It took so much courage for me to post this chapter- but this kinda stuff will get better in time I promise :) Anyway...THANKYOU to the people who've reviewed, giving me the courage to post this :* and cheers as well to the people who Favourited and followed this story :D **


	4. It could be a myth?

Klaus sat in his living room, wondering what Caroline was doing. It had been afew days since he took her, she hadn't seemed to make any signs of wanting to escape, so slowly he'd started letting her in other areas of the house. He'd planned to let her anywhere, but the Garden, where she could make a run for it. Although he'd be able to find her with the Enchantment he'd gotten a Witch (who'd owed him a favour) to put on her, meaning he'd be able to find her...though he still did not want to exsperiance the heart break of knowing she'd wanted to go.

So far, he'd managed to hold in his anger of Carolines betrayal, and did not intend for it to pop up again. All he'd wanted was for her to feel the same way about him than he did her, that was the only way she'd stay safe. If she did not love him back, things will get dangerous for her, meaning things will get dangerous for his heart. Damn his mother, damn the original Witch for the curse. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't have to kidnap Caroline, his only love, desperately trying to make her feel some sort of affection for him.

Now my dear readers, I imagine you're wondering...'What curse do you speak of?'. Now, that is a very intelligent question indeed, theres no denying that. Though for now I may not reveal the mystical Curse set on Klaus by his very own mother; in time you will find out what dark Enchantment was set on our beloved character.

Klaus was sat there, almost feeling sorry for himself, when Caroline wondered in. "Klaus" She said, smilling and nodding at him happily, almost as if she'd forgotten who she was speaking to. He was shocked, though wouldn't let it show. He was catching onto her plan: Kill him with kindness. After all, wasn't that the only way? Though Klaus wouldn't admit it, he disliked this new sickly-sweet persona that Caroline was showing, as it simply did not feel real. He'd rather she screamed, cried and even shouted if that was what she was really feeling, than carry on with this hopeless facade.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He snapped at her, not wanting to see another minute of this pathetic act that she was obviously putting on. "Oh, nothing" She'd told him, sitting down whilst smiling. Now he definaltly knew what an act she was doing, and seeing that fake smile was heartbreaking, all he could think was:

_I wish it were real._

As she started fluttering her luxuriously dark eyelashes, fury became to enter him steadily. How could she think she had a right to play on his emotions. Had she not understood? She was _his_ now...therefore she had no right to try and manipulate his emotions. Suddenly, all the rage from her running away from the '10 Year Agreement' came up...all the anger he'd been suppressing since she had arrived suddenly flaired up.

He stood up, and threw the arm chair he was sitting on across the room, naturally giving Caroline such a shock. Her eye brows were raised at the anger that appeared to have come out of no where.

"Klaus?" She asked, starting to get genuinely concerned about what'd just happened. "Well finally!" Klaus almost screamed, clearly frustrated. He felt as if he could no longer control his emotions. "Theres some real emotion in your voice now, isn't there?" He'd said, Caroline was not sure whether to answer that rhetorical question, she could tell he'd clocked onto exactly what she was doing, and looked down. Half of her wanted to deny what'd happened, tell him that he must be mistaken, and tell him she'd been nothing but real, though something in her knew that'd even anger him even more.

Then her own anger appeared. What gave him the right to get so mad at her? If _he_ was allowed to get so outrageously crazy at her, the door should swing both ways...it just wasn't right for Caroline to have to simply sit there and take it, so instead she stood up, determined to defend herself. "Oh I'm SO sorry!" She screamed, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "But I'm just trying to be civil-" "Don't you even try to defend yourself, Caroline!" Klaus screamed louder than her, obviously more outraged than she would ever be...he was evidently did not want her to speak.

"I could put you through _torture _if I wanted" He explained to her, whilst pacing around the room. "Did Katerina not tell you of all the things I'd compelled her to do to herself? I could kill you, your mother, your friends..." He'd trailed off, smirking at the warning that he was giving her so far. "I think my affection for you has given you some delusional thought that I won't hurt you...but I will" He lied smoothly, not wanting her to know that he was certainly not telling her the truth. Though he'd hurt others, including his own family, Caroline was different, she was special...she was the one. Though, he'd never tell her that. "I've kept my entire family in coffins for years, and only recently have they came out. Do you not take that as a warning? A symbol of what I'm truly like?" He'd asked her curiously, though defiantly did not expect, nor want an answer.

"Yet you continue to defy me. Maybe you should think about that" His warning speech had came to a natural end point, and the drama of the entire thing left Caroline silent, wishing to say something in response, though she didn't know exactly what to say, and how to even word it. There was nothing that came to her mind, so she simply nodded. Though her facial expression did not change, she looked so stubborn, and he hated to admit that as annoying it was, he did admire that about her, she would never fully give up, and anyone should admire that quality.

But as much as he admired her, he was not fully satisfied with that response, all he wanted was for her to admit she was trapped, and face the situation she was in. If she did that, she'd be able to accept it, then maybe fall for him.

For as long as Klaus loved her, and she did not feel similar, she was in danger, and he could not reverse how he felt about her, it was physically impossible. So the only way was to get her to accept him, but before she did that...she first had to accept what was happening. He could not handle her being in denial about all of this.

"Say it." He'd stated simply, not caring to elaborate just yet. She'd let her head fall slightly to her side, in confusion- narrowing her eyes ever so slightly. "Say what...?" He could hear the perplexity in her voice clearly, and realised he would, indeed, have to explain further. "Say that you're mine."

Well he had nerve! She thought to herself, discusted in what he'd just said. He may feel he had some saught of claim over her, because he'd managed to kidnap her...though she would never call herself his. She had to get out of there before she threw a shoe at him, or punched him...or something along the lines. The last thing she'd wanted was more drama, though if she'd stayed with him, in the same room, breathing the same air, her causing drama was simply inevitable.

"I'm leaving." Caroline declared sternly, and Klaus kindly decided to let her leave, though whilst she was going up the stairs he could not help but shout smugly "Fine, but no blood until you admit it!" Knowing that she heard he let out a humourless laugh, knowing she'd tell him exactly what he wanted to hear in all due time.

When Caroline reached the top of the stairs she'd ran straight into the room that he'd given her, out of his own 'generosity' (using his words) and looked around angrily. It looked like it'd been made just for her, the pretty pink walls, the silky bedspred, and the pure magnificence of it all. There were pretty little fairy lights spread out over the room, making it look simply perfect when it was dimmer, and Caroline would turn the lights on. That frustrated Caroline even more. How could he give her this beautiful room one moment and act like an inconsiderate arse the next? It just wasn't logical.

She flopped onto the bed, letting out small wimpers of sheer sadness. Klaus could hear her...as quiet as she was trying to be, he had Vampire hearing, how could he help it? Though his heart was breaking, he couldn't help but think, this was only a stepping stone they absolutely had to cross for her to fall for him, for her to be safe.

Bonnie had only just finished explaining everything...a possible way that they could get Caroline back, ofcource it was not the only way, though it was a way.

"So let me get this straight..." Damon spoke, trying to get his head round the entire thing. "There's an identical moon stone?" Bonnie nodded, enthusiastically. "It represents the soul of any Vampire you wish, and can represent an Origional. We destroy it in a special ceremony, with the person whose soul we wish it to represents blood, and chanting his name, this person will die." Stefan shook his head, unconvinced. "But if Klaus die, us and everyone we love will-" Bonnie quickily cut him off, wishing to stop this miss understanding. "If it's the blood of an Origional Vampire only he will die, not his bloodline.

Elena let herself give a confuced look to one of her best friends, wishing to know more. "Why couldn't we have done it before, when we desperately wanted to kill him...?" Elena asked, uncertainty washing over her. "I didn't know about the 'Soul Stone' then" Bonnie admitted honestly, slightly ashamed. "Anyway, there's one flaw to this plan...the Soul Stone may...kinda...might not be real" Bonnie confessed.

"What?!" Elena screamed, furious. Usually, she didn't tend to be mad, and kept a calm mind, though even she had to admit that she didn't have time to be calm, she had to get things done, and get one of her best friends away from that monster as soon as possible...she just had to! "Can we really leave any of this to chance?" Elena asked, calming down alittle. "I'm sorry, Elena...but this is all I can think of at the moment, it's a myth, but I think it's real...I really do! Now call it blind hope, but I really feel that we can find it...I'll do anything to get Caroline back, just like you" Bonnie confessed, in a heart felt way...almost in tears.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elenas waist, comforting her kindly. "I'm sorry, but getting upset will not help you get your friend back" Damon informed her softly, to which Elena nodded, excepting the fact...one thing was for sure.

She'd get Caroline out there, she just had to.

**A/N Ok, so this may not seem like it but this chapter kinda kick starts a plot. Origionally I didn't have much of a big plot going for me, and was thinking about doing just fluff, but then I got kinda passionate about this story, and realised I had to be going SOMEWHERE, so after a boring day of school I've gotta rough plan for a hopefully semi-decent plot, not my best, but nevermind. Have a lovely day/evening :') **


	5. The Craving

It had only been afew days since Klaus cut her off from blood, yet why was she so thirsty? She used to be able to last weeks without blood, although it was tempting, she could defiantly do it- it wasn't like she was some sort of 'bloodoholic', such as Stefan was when he became the Ripper, that was for sure. It had only been afew days, really not long. She should've been able to handle it...yet she couldn't.

The frustration of her blood starvation had lead her to want to ram her head on a brick wall, in fact she was even tempted to punch her own wall, in the room Klaus had given her. Though she still was not completely irrational, and decided against it, as with her strength she'd surely damage it- and it was too beautiful to ruin, plus she wouldn't be able to face Klaus' anger it _that_ happened.

Caroline had, certainly, locked herself in her room since he stopped giving her blood, trying not to let him in. Klaus did come three times a day to try to give her human food, as he knew that she must be hungery for that aswell- and he didn't want to be too harsh on her. Though, Caroline refused to accept the food every time...she just wasn't hungry for it. Caroline needed blood.

It wasn't as if it hurt or anything, she wasn't that far gone, it was just cravings (and bad cravings at that). Going through all of this made her only blame one person. Klaus. In her mind he had actually no need to do this to her, and this was only his twisted form of revenge. What could she do? There was almost no way to get out of this situation. She could always run away again, things couldn't get much worse than they already were, Caroline thought idly to herself, casually considering the idea.

Then the door creaked open, and she stared at it blankly, knowing there was only one person it could possibily be, it took all her might to not snap: DO YOU MIND KNOCKING. Though, due to will power she'd only just managed to hold her tongue.

When Klaus walked in, the first thing that she saw was a pizza, a big pizza. He'd gotten a takeaway, obviously. In all honesty she wanted to run straight up to Klaus, grab the pizza off him and eat it all, then hug Klaus as a thank you. Of course she didn't, as human food was very down on her priority list at that particular moment in time, blood was her main concern. Her vampire instincts (her predator instincts) were constantly screaming at her, telling her she needed blood...she had to get blood. Funny, at this time of desperation she'd be prepaired to kill an entire human village for just one tiny drop of blood, though she was not prepaired to tell Klaus she was 'his'. Really, she wasn't even sure herself whether in was willpower at its peak or just plain stupidity.

"I bring food" Klaus said happily, smiling a genuine smile right at her. He'd been all-too nice to her these last few days, probably because he'd thought that cutting her off from blood was bad enough, without having to add being harsh to her onto her burdons. It was annoying Caroline more than ever, for some reason she just didn't want him to be so nice to her, it didn't feel right that he could be starving her from one thing she _needed_ one minuit, then suddenly act like her best friend. It just wasn't right.

"Well you can bring as much food as you want, I'm not hungry" Caroline lied smoothly, pretending she wasn't craving the pizza, she could _smell _the toppings, it had pineapple on, it smelt so wonderfully exotic, and beautiful...but no matter how nice it smelt she would never eat it, not if it came from him, and certainly not while she's starving from a lack of blood. Ok, well starving was a bit dramatic, after all it'd only been two days, though she did crave it intensely, and could think of nothing better to do that drink blood, preferably warm- straight from the vein. She could almost taste it, whilst imagining it, only making her want it even more.

"Caroline you need to eat." Klaus stated agrily, as if he was prepaired to ram the God-Damn pizza down her throat in any minuet. Caroline nodded her head, not denying the fact that she was starving herself from human food, but starving herself or not...she still did have a point to prove. "You're right...I do need to eat..." She confirmed whilst standing up. After hearing Caroline say this hopelessness washed away from his body, and was replaced with optimism. This ridiculous 'Hunger Strike' phase must be coming to an end, he'd presumed to himself happily. "But not human food" Caroline told him, sitting back down on her soft bed, trying to suppress a smirk.

You could see his face drop, and his eyes showed frustration mixed with fury. "Well we both know how you could fix that, don't we?" Klaus asked rhetorically, which angered Caroline even more. He was making out that she absolutely has to say it, and he has no way to help her unless she said it...which was simply false! He could give her blood anytime he wished. He just chose not to...making him the villain.

"You know the only happiness I get out of your life is the fact that one day it will be over!" Caroline snapped at him, weirdly not meaning anything she'd just said, yet somehow not regretting it either- he deserved to know exactly how much he'd ruined her life. "I wouldn't count on my life ending anytime soon, or at all if I were you, Caroline" Klaus told her sternly, his anger growing and growing every second that passed by.

Though, after approximately ten seconds his anger faded, and it lead into curiosity. Was it so hard for her to say it, to admit that she was his, and that she was stuck with him (a perspecitive he hoped she'd not have later, for both their sakes) forever? He couldn't help but ponder on that question...wondering if he was really that bad, as much as a monster that she'd certainly made him out to be. He didn't see himself as such, though he was an original. He killed his own family, well not killed as such, but he did keep them in a box for years.

What should he expect Caroline to think of him? That he's an angel?

"Klaus, just leave." Caroline finally requested, being extra-polite so he would, and as he banged the door shut all she could think was:

_This is the last straw. I'm leaving, tonight_

The rest of the evening consisted of escape plans, and damn that girl had to everything planned, every little detail, the only question was...would it be enough?

Elena was doing research on the internet, thinking that surely there must be some legends on a 'Soul Stone' and where to find it. Someone ages ago must've seen something, surely! Yet, her trusted search engine 'Google' was leading her nowhere, which was unsurprising. But she didn't want to just go in there blind, not knowing where to find the Soul Stone! It was futile to just go drifting around the world, hoping to maybe find something...that would get them no where.

The Magic Book didn't give away a thing, not even a clue, to where on earth this stupid Soul Stone may be, and it was frustrating.

As Elena was closing her laptop, she'd realised...

What if it's unfindable, because _somebody has already found it._ What if an Origional had _already found it? _They wouldn't destroy it, they'd want to use it on an enemy, incase they'd ever needed it...for an enemy.

It was going out on a whim, yet she was prepaired to do so...all she knew is...

She had to find Elijah.

**A/N ****Oh, wow so this is short, and the last part is pretty bad to be honest, but I do like how the Caroline and Klaus bit turned out. I didn't feel like doing anything at all tonight because I'm in my GCSE year and ontop of this, revision homework, and my unhealthy obsession with tumblr... Plus my laptop was acting all weird, so I only got to start this at about 6:00, but I really pushed myself to do it and try to make it good. Sososo sorry if it's disappointing! But I didn't have anything ready for today, usually I have about half a chapter done, but I've just had a test sooo... Urg I'm gonna stop complaining now **** Cheers for the wonderful revwiews, I appreciate you taking your time out to read this story, and even review it :D**

**P.S Follow me on Tumlr please, I'm 'Thatweirdhope' and I post loads of TVD stuff **

**Cheers :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus woke up that day knowing one thing:

He was going to apologize to Caroline, he just had to.

There was no way of avoiding it anymore, he needed to say sorry to her in some way for her to ever love him. That was just a fact, it was how Carolines mind works, and God-knows that he apologizing was the right thing to do anyway, and even though Klaus never usually did the right thing, he was sure that Caroline had changed him, to make him want to.

He searched his mind for creative ideas to gain her forgiveness, for everything...the kidnapping, the pressuring her...everything. Though, nothing came to his mind. He made a list in his mind of all the things Caroline loved. Horses, Puppies, Tv, clothes, makeup, his drawings (yet she'd never compleatly admit to _that_ one), exotic foods- especially pineapple, the warmth...

But how could he turn this list into a way to apologize? He could always tell her where they were, which was a fact he'd managed to keep secret since she'd arrived, and take her out into the sun, he knew that she'd like that...though something told him that doing this would simply not be enough, it may be for another girl, not Caroline. She was different, it'd take him allot more than that to gain her affections, she was such a primadona like that- though he didn't mind it (in fact, it was one of the reasons why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place).

Suddenly, and extravogent idea sprung into his mind, like fireworks! He wouldn't just do one thing that makes her happy, he would do many things, making it an extraordinary day, a day like no other! He could already see the smile on her face, of both supprise and happiness, he'd see her happy after all these days of her being miserable. Then he'd realised, that was reward enough, he'd do anything to only see her happy. That must be what love was, and why Rebekah wanted it, so damn much, it was spectacular, it was pure and it was everything he'd ever wanted, without even realising it.

With no hast, he got to work, making sure that this would be a day that'd stay with her forever, something that she would never forget.

Caroline woke up that day fairly late. It was twelve O'clock, and it was about time she did something productive. Though, what? The only productive things she could probably do was read, draw and write, and she really wasn't that far gone with boredom. She'd be damned before she'd start writing a journal like Elena and Stefan, though she loved the two of her friends, she'd always considered it quite pathetic...why anyone waste their time writing about their lifes instead of living them was beond her understanding.

She reluctantly got up, because although she didn't want to be the kind of person who writes a-flippin-journal, she also wasn't to fond of being the kinda of person to just laze around in bed all day, doing nothing.

She swiftly got dressed, then sat down...woundering why she'd even bothered! She had no intention of leaving her room that day, mainly because of what was outside it. It was Klaus' house, afterall, and when she was out the room he'd always 'happened' to be wherever she went, the only place he didn't have an excuse to lurk was her room, which she'd realised was her only safety spot.

Slowly, she got up to look for her TV remote, knowing that watching TV would probably be the only part of her day, ironically just as she was thinking that she'd heard a knock on her door. When Caroline stopped herself from responding the door opened, asif she'd happily invited him in.

Oh, it was Klaus- what a surprised Caroline thought to herself sarcastically, inwardly groaning. "What do you want?" She'd snapped, not bothering to look up, still searching for her TV remote. "I just have a surprise" He'd told her, innocently enough, with a smile playing on his lips, although he did try to give as little away as he could, it was all to tempting.

To this Caroline reluctantly stopped searching for the stupid remote that obviously didn't want to be found, and looked up to see him grinning happily. "Don't be offened if I neither trust you, nor care" She snapped angrily, crossing her arms to prove her point. "But you do" He told her, fully stepping into the room. "I bet you're curious" He told her, playfully teasing. "Slightly" She admitted. "But, not enough for me to ask what it is" Caroline told him truthfully- she really wasn't bothered by whatever game he was playing at.

"You don't need to ask, I'll show you" He told he mischieviously, then turned around and walked away. Just like that. Caroline supposed he wanted her told follow, which she did not intend to do. Yet, curiosity did get the better of her, and she woundered idly to herself, what could it possibly be? So maybe it was that, the curiosity, that made her follow, or maybe it was the fact that she just couldn't spend another second couped up...but either way, she did follow.

She ran quickily and caught up with him, and they'd left the house, onto a street. Now this came as a shock. Quickily, she felt warmth dancing on her skin, making her feel carefree again, a way she'd not felt in a long time. It was a heavenly feeling.

She looked around at the street, and it was so...different. There was so much culture there, the houses were old fashioned, and balconys. It was cultured- that was one way to exsplain it. Though she didn't know where exactly she was, the idea of this place being Italian struck her mind, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm surprised you didn't go here, when you were running. Out of everywhere I've been in the world, Europe is surely the most magical place. Personally, I do prefer England than here, but I knew you'd like this place better." Klaus told her, honestly, to which she nodded, in an awestruck mannor. "Where exactly are we though? Italy?" She'd questioned, still looking around the enchanting street, woundering how a place could possibly be so stunning.

"No, I can understand why you'd feel that but no...we're in Spain, away from the Tourist traps, yet not a long way from a city, with all the shops I know you'd like to go to. So its got that mixture, between cultured and a city. If you think its nice now, go out at night, walking around, with the cafes and the street lamps, it'd all just so inspiring." He'd mused, whilst happily staring at Carolines face, where you can see a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes had surely lit up more than the sun ever could, and that exspression on her face, now that was why he'd fallen madly in love with her.

"I can't believe you kept me inside" Caroline told him, not angrily, just in disbelief. "Theres so much magic right here" She finished, obviously still mystified by where she was. "For that, I apologize. Anyway, If you think this simple street is beautiful, then you I don't know what you'll think about the rest..." He woundered outloud, genuinely curious about what her reaction will be about what he had in store for them. "The rest of the day?" She'd questioned suspiciously asking herself what he could possibly mean by that.

"Lets go, theres a Horse-Draw carriage waiting for us not too far away from here" He told her, kindly offering his hand, and oddly enough...she took it.

Now this, Klaus thort to himself, was going to be special.

**A/N I'm sorry about how late this is! EEK! I didn't save it and it got deleted on Friday, so I had to redo it yesterday, but I didn't have enough time because I had loads to do, soo here we are today. I wish I could say that it was a long chapter to make up for it, but it's one of my shorter ones. I was going to just do a chapter about the day, but the build up to it took AGES. So this next chapter is going to be loads of fluff :3 I think they've been through so much sadness they kinda need this, anyway...have a great day, and I appricaite sososo much everyone who reviewed, you gave me the streghnth to retype this whole chapter **


End file.
